The completion of online and paper-based forms is the catalyst for countless business and governmental processes. Examples include, but are not limited to, Visa applications, credit card applications, bank account applications, insurance claims, job and loan applications to name a few.
Current method for determining the veracity of information provided by a subject requires extensive background checking. However, due to inter alia time and economic constraints, majority of information cannot be thoroughly checked.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple method for identifying or determining whether the information provided by a subject is truthful or possibly fraudulent.